<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The White Wolf and Valentine's Day by Introvertatheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388147">The White Wolf and Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart'>Introvertatheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The White Wolf's New Life [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky has a candy obsession, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day has once again come around to cause Bucky a major sweet tooth. While Steve tries to handle his candy obsessed three year old, he tries to have some time with his counterpart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The White Wolf's New Life [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The White Wolf and Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Friday</b>
</p><p>Bucky woke up with the sun today as he always did. Nothing unusual. He would usually sit in his sensory room until Steve got up but today, he was feeling a bit rebellious. He got up and tested the door knob. It wasn't locked. He opened the door and went to Steve's room, he was still asleep. Chase opened his eyes but didn't move.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>He went downstairs quietly and looked around the kitchen. Everything was locked. One day, he was going to figure out these stupid locks. Until then, he followed his nose. Nothing new. His nose finally cleared up and ears were no longer bothering him. Hopefully Steve won't give him those awful drops again.</p><p>Bucky looked around the living room for anything. A remote or something interesting. Steve had his tablet in his room. He found his little Stegosaurus behind his rocking chair. Interesting but not what he wanted. He opened a drawer and found candy. It was only two pieces but candy was candy.</p><p>"Buck, are you down here?" Steve asked, coming downstairs. Bucky ate the last piece of chocolate before he came in the living room. "What are you doing down here?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You are usually in your room, why are you down here?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I don't believe you came down here for nothing." Bucky shook his head. Steve hummed then opened a particular drawer. "You ate the candy that was in here?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You are not a good liar. I'm not surprised you found it, but you know not to have sugar this early. Now you're going to be a mess the entire day." Bucky honestly didn't see the problem with this. "And we have therapy today. Do you want to shower or eat real food first?"</p><p>"Eat."</p><p>"What are you feeling like eating?"</p><p>"Waffles."</p><p>"Alright, I'll get it started. Let the dogs out please." Bucky got up and opened the door. Once the dogs were out, Bucky walked around the kitchen, flapping his hands. Steve looked at him, he was super focused on his hands and usually that meant he would be a bit stimmy today. As Steve got the ingredients for waffles, he looked at the calendar. Sunday was Valentine's Day. For Bucky, it was candy day. But as long as Steve kept Bucky from seeing the commercials, he should be okay but the influence was probably everywhere. Then Steve had an idea. He would work on that during nap time.</p><p>Once the dogs came inside, Bucky sat at the table, still flapping, but now he was humming. "You are definitely in a sensory mood today. Do you want a fruit with your waffles?"</p><p>"Berries."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"Strawberry." Steve got the strawberries and cut them up along with the waffles. Bucky hated when he cut up the waffles but Bucky hasn't proved that he can take reasonable bites of food without choking.</p><p>After they finished eating, they showered and got dressed. So far Steve has managed to keep Bucky from turning on the tv. He just wanted to get past today's therapy session without Bucky overly interested in candy.</p><p>"Are you ready to go?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. Steve got Bucky's bookbag and Harley's service vest then realized Chase would be home by himself. He hasn't been home by himself since they got him. Most of the places in their little town were dog friendly even if they weren't service dogs. Maybe the therapy session could make an exception for him. If not, then he might have to start training Chase to be okay by himself. He got Chase's collar and they got in the car.</p><p>"Mail?"</p><p>"No mail yet. They usually come around three. Are you expecting something?" Steve smiled at him. Bucky laughed and turned on the tv on the head rest. Maybe it was the ads he was excited for, nothing in the mail was ever that exciting unless it was packages.</p><p>Once they arrived to the therapy center, the workers were okay with Chase coming along to therapy as long as he was friendly.</p><p>"Hello Bucky and Mr. Rogers." Dr. Simon said, opening the door.</p><p>"Hello, say hi." Steve said.</p><p>"Hi." Bucky mumbled then flapped his hands.</p><p>"He is in a sensory mood today, I can't tell if he's seeking or relieving it."</p><p>"It can be both sometimes. How has everything been?"</p><p>"So far, okay. He had a fever last week and it sort of through him off. He had an ear infection that lingered for a few days and he was miserable because of his sensory issues. Like I had to turn the tv on mute because he was so sensitive to sound. Plus the dogs barking wasn't helping."</p><p>"Because everything was magnified so much that it hurts. That must have been awful, but I am glad to see him back to his normal self. How is school going?"</p><p>"Also going okay. He does test my patience but he is writing small sentences and he's counting up to twenty five. He loves colors and matching and anything food involved. The only thing he is struggling with is shapes, rectangles and squares are still throwing him off a bit. He also writes his 'k' and 'y' backwards but it's no big deal."</p><p>"Good. Any meltdowns or tantrums?"</p><p>"Not since he got sick."</p><p>"Very good. Now I want to try something new and we can set his pace because this is something that is going to be a major in the future."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"Working through his trauma. I believe we have side stepped the issue long enough, we need to start poking at where he is sensitive so we can work with all three of them."</p><p>"And how are we going to do that?"</p><p>"I am going to spend a session or two with each mindset. I want to figure out where they are at with accepting what happened to them."</p><p>"Bucky maybe the easiest to talk to. James will talk but he'll touch around it and Winter will tell you everything with a straight face because he doesn't know how to feel."</p><p>"And that is what we need to know. I need to see how each of them is dealing with trauma because we cannot let them become so comfortable with being numb to it. Eventually it is going to cause them spiral and I don't want to see that."</p><p>"I don't either."</p><p>"Now, if talking isn't something one of them is comfortable with. Journaling is always good. You said Bucky is writing but is James and Winter writing?"</p><p>"I know for sure Winter doesn't write. I'm not sure about James."</p><p>"Definitely ask them."</p><p>"You mentioned that this will be something major in the future, what is it?"</p><p>"The government is very concerned about him and I am doing my best to tell them that he is making strides in his recovery but I fear they are expecting too much out of him too soon."</p><p>Steve sighed and rubbed his face. "They won't leave us alone. What have they asked?"</p><p>"If he has a major relapse or something that would set him back but I have told them he takes one step back but also takes two steps forward in recovery."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Now, Bucky?" Dr. Simon asked. Bucky, who was flapping Harley's ears, looked up at him. "Can we talk about something?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Okay, do you remember the bad people?" Bucky tensed up at name but he nodded. "You don't like hearing about it. When you hear it, how does that make you feel in three words if you can?"</p><p>"Bad. Sad. Scared."</p><p>"All understandable and you have a right to feel that way. If they came back how would you feel?"</p><p>"Scared. Daddy protect Bucky."</p><p>"He will and that's very good that you recognize that. For the next few days, we are going to explore your feelings about those people." Bucky whined and shook his head. "I know and it is okay to be scared about talking about it but once we do, you might feel little better about yourself." Bucky continued shake his head. An expected reaction from him.</p><p>"All done."</p><p>"You're all done today? I can respect that. Mr. Rogers, remember the journal for James and Winter. If Bucky isn't feeling like writing, I recommend stickers or drawings. You can write out the questions and have him stick the emotion to the question. Just like today, when someone mentions the bad people, he feels sad so the question gets a sad sticker."</p><p>"Okay, we can definitely start working on that."</p><p>"Good. Happy early Valentine's Day to you both. Here you go, Bucky." Dr. Simon gave him a bag of candy, Bucky's eyes lite up. Then Bucky started to realize something.</p><p>"Candy day." Bucky smiled.</p><p>"I have tried to not make it a big deal because that is all he associates Valentine's Day with. Today isn't Valentine's Day, Buck." Steve took the candy bag from him. Bucky pouted then tried to use his puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"No. It's bad enough we need to go to the store." Steve picked up Bucky's bag and then remembered something. "You don't think they would send a welfare worker to us?"</p><p>"I honestly do not know. From the reports of your last welfare visit, it was because of noise complaints. But you told me that you don't have neighbors so there wouldn't be a reason for them to be alarmed unless someone who was close to you had concerns about him."</p><p>"I've heard that people make false reports."</p><p>"That is also possible but with the life you are living now, I don't think they would." Steve nodded. Bucky tapped his arm then looked at the candy bag. "We are going to go. Thank you, say bye."</p><p>"Bye-bye." Bucky waved. They left the therapy center. Steve opened a small thing of gummy worms for him. They got in the car and went to the store.</p><p>When they arrived to the store, Steve noticed that the store was kind enough to have all the Valentine's Day decorations front and center. Bucky's focus was only on the candy. Steve just needed a few things, if Bucky could behave then they would go pick out candy.</p><p>Steve got a few jars of raw honey and other foods. He got three composition books and a pack of emotion stickers.</p><p>"Candy. Need candy." Bucky whined. Steve looked at him, usually Bucky said want but saying need was new.</p><p>"Okay, we do not need candy. Candy doesn't have to be part of our lives. Now can you rephrase what you said?"</p><p>Bucky slightly tilted his head. "Want candy, please?"</p><p>"That is much better. Also we are going to make cards for the Avengers but we can't go see them, they're out on a mission until Tuesday so we have to mail them."</p><p>"Yay." Steve checked his watch. Almost eleven. If they could get the cards done before twelve, he could avoid a tired tantrum. The mail person comes at three so they should be okay.</p><p>They got to the Valentine's Day section. Bucky picked out two party bags of candy. "Wait a minute, why two?"</p><p>He pointed to the bag of jellybeans. "For Bucky." Then he pointed to the other mixed candy bag. "Family."</p><p>"Okay, this gives us an opportunity to work on self control. You can get this bag of candy but you are not eating all of this in one week." Bucky somewhat nodded. "Get a box of cards." While he searched for a box, Steve got a small box to send in the mail.</p><p>"Doggies." He got a Valentine's box with puppies and kittens. Steve made sure the box had enough for all of the Avengers.</p><p>"Alright, we have everything. Let's get going." Steve paid for everything. As they went home, Bucky noticed the bakery and it advertised Valentine's Day sweets.</p><p>"Go, please?"</p><p>"Bucky, you just got a whole bag of candy and now you want more sweets?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Okay, this is how this is going to work. Either we go back and return the bag of candy so we can go get the sweets or the sweets can wait for another day."</p><p>"Both."</p><p>"Not an option."</p><p>Bucky became quiet. He wanted his candy but he wanted sweets too. This was rather frustrating to him. "Keep candy."</p><p>"Good compromise." Steve was proud of Bucky for being rational and not having a tantrum. Maybe this was good sign Bucky was learning self control.</p><p>Once they arrived home, Steve fixed chicken tenders for Bucky while he ate a sandwich.</p><p>"Want jellybeans."</p><p>"We need to do these cards, then you are taking a nap. Depending on how you act, we'll see about the jellybeans." Bucky frowned then flapped his hands. "Am I frustrating you today?" Bucky nodded. Steve smiled only because Bucky was so honest about it.</p><p>They finished eating so it was time to do the cards.</p><p>"Okay, do you want to write or tape?"</p><p>"Tape." Steve tore off little pieces of tape and put them on the edge of the table.</p><p>"First off is for mommy. From Bucky, to mommy. I'll put the candy here and you tape here." Steve instructed. Bucky did as told. They were doing well for a while until Steve heard Bucky whine. He looked over and saw Bucky had tape in his hair.</p><p>"Off. Off."</p><p>"Why are we fighting tape?"</p><p>"Hurt Bucky."</p><p>"Sweetheart," Steve took the tape out of his hair. "Tape does not go on body parts, hair included." Bucky frowned at the tape, they were doing so well. Steve was only glad it wasn't glue. Nat would kill him if she found out Steve had to cut his hair because of that. "Okay, I think we have everyone. While you go nap, I'll make the shipping label."</p><p>"Mail."</p><p>"I have to make the label first before it goes to the mail."</p><p>"Bucky take mail."</p><p>"The mail does not come by until three. It just past twelve. You will be up by then. I promise you will personally deliver the mail to the mail person, we'll wait for them if we have to." Bucky seemed convinced then he looked at the jellybeans. His eyes shifted from Steve to the jellybeans back to Steve. "Alright, here you go." Steve gave him the small bag of jellybeans, Bucky went upstairs to enjoy himself.</p><p>Steve went in his office to print the shipping label.</p><p>As the day slowly went on and Bucky finished his nap, Bucky almost obsessed over the mail. So they sat outside by the end of the drive way waiting for mail truck.</p><p>"Hey look over there." Steve pointed to the mail truck coming down the road. Bucky smiled and flapped his hands. The mail truck pulled over to them.</p><p>"Hello." The lady gave Steve the mail, mainly ads and a bill.</p><p>"Give box." Bucky whined.</p><p>"Right, can you deliver this directly to the location?" Steve gave the box to the lady. She scanned the box.</p><p>"This has to be picked up at our facility, the owner of the facility has a designated person to pick up packages."</p><p>Of course Tony would do that. "Okay, thank you." The mail lady drove off.</p><p>"Mail."</p><p>"Is it the ads that you are excited for?" Bucky nodded. "By all means you can have them. You can hold the papers but don't let them go, something important is in there." Bucky nodded and sat in the golf cart.</p><p>Once they got back to the house, Bucky took all the papers up to his room. Steve followed him up to his room. He was sitting on his bed, fidgeting with the papers. He ripped up a piece of paper and put it in his mouth.</p><p>"That's not what we are going to do. You can fidget with it but no eating." Bucky continued to fidget with the paper. Then he noticed an envelope.</p><p>"What that?"</p><p>"This is the water bill. I pay this and we continue to get water so you can sit in the shower for fifteen minutes." Steve smiled at him. The bill honestly wasn't high, it'll probably be higher near the spring because the pool has to be cycled and no doubt Bucky would be in there every moment he can get.</p><p>Bucky fidgeted with another paper when he noticed the fruit section. "Blueberries."</p><p>"That they are."</p><p>"Chocolate blueberries." Steve smiled when he remembered how excited Bucky was for chocolate blueberries last year. But then Steve remembered.</p><p>"We don't have blueberries, bud." Bucky's smile dropped. "But we do have strawberries and I'm sure that will be just as good. Can we do that?"</p><p>Bucky nodded again and got up. Steve definitely should have said not now as in not today before he got up because now he is going to obsess over it. He got the ads and put them on the stand next to Bucky's bed.</p><p>He went downstairs. Bucky was pulling on the refrigerator lock. That flimsy plastic lock was seriously on its last leg. If he broke it then Steve would be making a call to Tony for tougher locks.</p><p>"Okay, I should have said this before you sprinted off. But we cannot do that today." Bucky looked at Steve with a look that wasn't very friendly. "Can we fix dinner instead?"</p><p>"No!" Bucky yelled.</p><p>"You are not going to yell at me. Either help me or go sit in the living room." Bucky chose the living room. Smart choice.</p><p>Dinner came down to fried chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. Bucky hated green beans, mashed potatoes were tolerable but green beans were an absolute no.</p><p>"Bucky, dinner is ready." Steve shredded the chicken off the bone for him. Bucky came to the kitchen and sat down. He looked a bit puzzled. "Everything alright?"</p><p>"Want blueberries."</p><p>"Bucky, we don't have blueberries. Look at me." Bucky slightly looked at him. "Tomorrow night I promise we can make chocolate covered strawberries." Bucky seemed okay with that. "Is that alright?" Bucky nodded.</p><p>They ate dinner. Steve tried to get Bucky to eat a green bean, he absolutely hated it. Steve was thinking it was a food aversion because he can eat certain vegetables but green beans were his limit.</p><p>After they ate dinner and cleaned up for bed, they sat in Bucky's bed. Bucky was fidgeting with the paper ads again then he tore off another piece, he put it in his mouth. Steve looked at him.</p><p>"I'm not going to let you have those if you keep putting them in your mouth." Bucky spit out the paper then continued to fidget.</p><p>They talked for a few minutes while Bucky fell asleep. Steve tucked him in then went in his room to complete his personal mission. He called a sort of restaurant that was in town and was a little bummed to find out it was booked on Valentine's Day. But they were able to have food ready for pick up if he ordered early enough. Steve had to alter his plan a little but everything was still good.</p><p>
  <b>Valentine's Day </b>
</p><p>This morning had been rough. Bucky obsessed over candy. Steve had him do chores around the house to earn candy because it was Sunday and things still needed to be done. This began with an hour long tantrum. Steve wasn't sure if Bucky was going to make it to the end of the day in a decent mood.</p><p>"Bucky, please just pull the sheets off your bed."</p><p>"No!" Steve sighed. This has been going on for ten minutes.</p><p>"Bucky."</p><p>"No!" Bucky was sitting on his bed and Steve was standing by his door. Bucky wasn't being violent but he was sort creeping there.</p><p>"Do you want me to help you?" Bucky didn't say anything. "Listen, I just need your sheets and blankets. You can put them in the washer machine and I'll leave you alone for an hour."</p><p>"Candy."</p><p>"You have to cooperate with me, Buck. This tantrum that has now gone on for almost two hours is not helping anyone." Steve looked at him. Bucky was having a hard time today.</p><p>"Daddy help Bucky."</p><p>"Okay, I can do that." Steve helped him pull up the fitted sheet and pullover. "We'll wash your comforter another day. Get your blankets." Bucky got his blankets and followed Steve down to the laundry room. He stuffed the blankets in the washer machine then flapped his arms. Steve knew the difference in Bucky's flappy stims. If he was flapping his hands, he was happy or a little anxious. If he was flapping his entire arm, he was very upset. Steve put the sheets in the washer machine then started it. "Okay, that's all for now."</p><p>"All done."</p><p>"For right now. You can go sit in your room and calm down a bit." Bucky didn't pass up that option. He left the laundry room and went upstairs. Steve rubbed his face. Today was still good and Bucky would get over this little mood of his.</p><p>Bucky didn't come down until about six in the afternoon. Steve knew he had took a little nap during that time and that seemed to be enough to end the little mood he was in. Bucky sat beside him on the couch, flapping Harley's ears.</p><p>"Can we go do something?" Steve asked. Bucky looked at him. "We can go make the chocolate covered strawberries now." Bucky smiled then nodded. They went in the kitchen, Bucky noticed a large bag and flowers.</p><p>"What that?"</p><p>"That is not for you." Well it was for him but not for him. Steve got out the bag of chocolate and the strawberries.</p><p>"Have one, please?" Bucky asked, pointing to the strawberries. Steve nodded. Bucky took a strawberry and sat on the floor while Steve handed all the heat.</p><p>Now that all the chocolate was melted, Steve dipped all the strawberries in the chocolate then put them on a cookie sheet. "Okay, put these in the freezer." Bucky got up and put the chocolate strawberries in the freezer.</p><p>"Long?"</p><p>"About an hour if we leave this alone." Steve looked at the clock on the oven. Just past six. "Until then how about an early shower?"</p><p>"Hungry."</p><p>"I have to warm this up and it's going to take a while." Bucky seemed okay with it. Plus his fifteen minutes showers should be enough time for the dinner to warm up. They went upstairs. Steve got Bucky's lounge clothes that he was comfortable sleeping in.</p><p>After Bucky showered, he came downstairs to two dinner plates on the table.</p><p>"Is?"</p><p>"Well first, I need James." Bucky frowned then flinched. "Hey sweetheart."</p><p>"Hey, what's going on?"</p><p>"This is our Valentine's Day date night."</p><p>"Oh, when did you set all of this up?"</p><p>"Well this initially wasn't my plan, I wanted to go out. I called all the restaurants around last night and they were all fully booked tonight. I ordered the food last night from that Italian restaurant we really wanted to try and Happy was nice enough to pick it up for me."</p><p>"And the flowers?"</p><p>"Just an extra thing."</p><p>"You are extra in a good way."</p><p>"Did I impress you?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Okay, I need to feed the dogs then we can eat." Steve fed Harley and Chase. He washed his hands then sat with James.</p><p>As they had their dinner date, Steve noticed James's right hand shaking a bit.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your right hand is shaking."</p><p>"It's sore. When he gets super flappy like he did, it sometimes hurts but he doesn't recognize that."</p><p>"He's been doing that since Friday. Is something wrong that he's not telling me?"</p><p>"Anxiety most of Friday and Saturday. Today was just too much want and obsession, basically he overstimulated himself and couldn't calm down until after he slept."</p><p>"I figured that today. What's with the anxiety?"</p><p>"We don't want to talk about Hydra."</p><p>"You just said we, I'm assuming that means all three of you?"</p><p>"Winter hasn't said much. Bucky is not on board with it and I agree with it."</p><p>"James."</p><p>"Steve, I don't want to talk about what they did, why they did it or how it made me feel. It's my business."</p><p>"That may be so but you have to understand that you have to start recovering and this is a good step."</p><p>"Maybe I don't want people in my business."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because they all think the same thing. That I'm a crazy, psycho who will kill anyone in a heartbeat. They are literally waiting for the moment I snap."</p><p>"And that's why we are doing therapy. To prove them wrong. James, I know that you that it is difficult to process this but we have to start taking steps so you can do better."</p><p>"I'm not good enough now?"</p><p>"You are but I can see that pain in your eyes. Every single day. Please just let us help."</p><p>Jamea sighed and rubbed his flesh wrist. "I'm broken. Shattered. You think you can put me back together?"</p><p>"I'm not trying to fix you but we need to be in a better place than where we are now and that includes poking your trauma." James sat back in his chair, clearly frustrated. "I was going to ask you how you felt about after today. But now that it's out, I guess I need to work on a different approach for the three of you."</p><p>"Sorry, I ruined date night."</p><p>"You didn't ruin it, it's only half past eight. This will probably be lunch and dinner tomorrow, I think I got too much."</p><p>"Always an overachiever. This is really good though. I think I prefer eating at home then at restaurants."</p><p>"I think you just don't like people."</p><p>"Could also be the reason." James smiled while he took a bite of bread. He froze for a second then his flesh hand shook again.</p><p>"James."</p><p>"I'm good, but I got a sudden sweet tooth though."</p><p>"Right. I'll put these away and we can eat the strawberries."</p><p>"I already feel myself slipping." James held his head. Steve frowned. This was the reason why Bucky was in a mood today. He desperately wanted these but Steve desperately wanted to give James a chance to be out for a few hours.</p><p>"Can you hold on for two hours?"</p><p>"I really don't think I can."</p><p>"Let me talk to him." The switch was instant as Bucky began trying to grab the strawberries. "Hey, hey, stop, these are for someone else. I will let you have some when we are done but I need James here."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"I promise." Bucky huffed then flinched.</p><p>"How do you have a better control over him than me?" James frowned.</p><p>"Well, discipline and his self control needs to be worked on but whatever come on." They went upstairs. They sat in Steve's room, the dogs laid on the floor because they laid so close to them.</p><p>"What are we doing now?"</p><p>"Watching a movie and eating chocolate covered strawberries." James smiled then took a bite of the strawberries.</p><p>"I think I prefer the blueberries more."</p><p>"I'm sorry, we went to the store and the one thing we didn't get was blueberries."</p><p>"I'll let it slide. What are we watching, it better not be something cheesy?"</p><p>"Valentine's Day is all about being cheesy. So we're not getting much luck there. What are you feeling, action, romance, romantic comedy?"</p><p>"Classic."</p><p>"Oh, how about Wizard of Oz?"</p><p>"Is there a newer version?"</p><p>"Yeah but we'll stick to the classic from our time." Steve turned on the movie.</p><p>"I remember I had to explain to the colors of the scenes to you."</p><p>"Good times." They enjoyed the rest of the movie while eating strawberries. Steve remembered the lyrics to 'We're off to see the Wizard', James didn't but Steve didn't hesitate to sing it to which caused him to laugh. Steve suddenly had an idea, he got up and offered his hand.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"May I have a dance?"</p><p>"You want to dance to Wizard of Oz?"</p><p>"Friday, play the Marvin Gaye soundtrack." A song started to play on the bluetooth speaker. James smiled and took his hand. They slowed danced to the music, Steve finally felt James take a relaxing breath as he hugged him.</p><p>Less than thirty minutes from the ending of the movie, James became tired. Steve quickly checked the time, he needed his medicine. He gave him his medication then laid down with him.</p><p>"You're not going to make me go to my bed?"</p><p>"You know your sheets and blankets are still in the dryer and I don't feel like going down there anywhere." James smiled at him then flinched violently. He sat up and rubbed his head. Steve sighed, he knew what happened.</p><p>"Bucky?" Steve asked. He turned to him then looked at the last few chocolate covered strawberries.</p><p>"Want, please?"</p><p>"I did promise." Steve gave him two. Bucky loved it and he was sort of interested in the Wizard of Oz but as soon as he saw the Wicked Witch of the West, he freaked out a bit. So no more Wizard of Oz for Bucky.</p><p>After Steve took a shower, he came back to seeing Bucky asleep. He sighed and moved the tray of strawberries from the bed. He motioned for the dogs to jump on the bed, they happily jumped on the bed. Harley laid on her body on his. Chase was happy laying in his corner of the bed and Steve was just happy to have a pleasant end to Valentine's Day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to post this on Friday and not on Valentine's Day because I have a lot to do that weekend and I am not sure I will have time to post it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>